Bestie Wewnątrz Nas
Prolog Biblioteka akademicka Uniwersytet za dnia to miejsce pełne ludzi, bałaganu i śmiechów. Jednakże o 2 w nocy nie powinno być tu żywej duszy. A jednak... Pewien student tak mocno zaczytał się w lekturze, że stracił poczucie czasu i zasnął. Wtedy obudziły go tajemnicze dźwięki... ''- Halo, jest tam ktoś? - powiedział zaspanym głosem nadgorliwy student - Halo?!'' Nikt normalny nie poszedłby sprawdzić w środku nocy podejrzanych dźwięków. Nikt z wyjątkiem Erica. Przemierzając labirynt półek książkowych natykał się jedyne na pojedyncze, pozrzucane książki. Ciekawość narastała w nim, bo coraz więcej książek walało się po podłodze. Ku swojemu rozczarowaniu, Eric nie znalazł nic ciekawego. Skierował się do wyjścia, chcąc opuścić bibliotekę. ''- O cholera!!! - krzyknął przerażony student. Miał ku temu swój powód. Pomiędzy nim, a wejściem stał... lew. Ogromny (i chyba głodny) lew. Erica sparaliżował strach. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że ucieczka pogorszy sytuację, nie mógłby się ruszyć. ''- Grzeczny, miły lew. Nie wiem skąd się tu wziąłeś, ale proszę, odejdź bez zjedzenia mnie! Wtedy stała się rzecz jeszcze dziwniejsza niż wszystkie dotychczasowe. Lew, z każdym krokiem w stronę Erica emanował coraz mocniejszą energią. W odległości 2 metrów zmienił się w połyskującą pomarańczowym blaskiem kulę i... wniknął do ciała Erica! Jednak na twarzy chłopaka zamiast strachu widniał uśmiech, mieszający się z niepewnością. ''- Nie, to nie może być to. Czy to możliwe? Czy możliwe, że posiadam Zwierzęcego Ducha?!'' Rozdział 1 Wracając do swojego domu, Eric cały czas nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co go spotkało. Już wcześniej widział Zwierzęcego Ducha, którego posiadał jego przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, Josh. A teraz nagle okazuje się, że jego spotkał ten sam los. Chłopak idąc ulicami był rozkojarzony, parę razy wpadł na przechodniów. Nie ma się czemu dziwić, bo jego życie w każdej chwili mogło stanąć na głowie. ''- Więc to prawda -'' w myślach powiedział Eric ''- Skoro mam Ducha, muszę trenować.'' Nagle student przypomniał sobie o pewnym ważnym fakcie. ''- Zaraz, ten tajemniczy koleś, który zjawił się u Josha. Jak on miał na imię? Mniejsza, nie pamiętam. To on zabrał go na trening, odciął ode mnie. Ale tylko on może mi w tej chwili pomóc. Nie mam zamiaru czekać, aż do mnie przyjdzie, sam go znajdę! - '' postanowił Eric. Eric mieszkał dosyć daleko od swojej uczelni. A że był aż nadto oszczędny, z zajęć wracał na nogach. Może był kujonem, ale codzienne spacery i jogging sprawiły że miał świetną kondycję. Podczas wędrówki zawsze przechodził przez główny plac miasta, na którego środku władze postawiły pomnik na cześć drużyny Wu, która ocaliła Ninjago przed Mrocznym Władcą. Eric lubił na chwilę zatrzymać się przy monumencie i pomarzyć, jak świetnie byłoby zostać ninja. Nie przypuszczał, że marzenia czasem się spełniają... W oddali chłopak usłyszał krzyki i dźwięk niszczenia straganów. Dwójka ludzi, kobieta i mężczyzna uciekali w popłochu. Tuż za nimi biegła trójka czarno ubranych ninja. Eric już chciał wezwać policję, jednak podbiegł wystarczająco blisko, aby zobaczyć twarze uciekinierów. ''- JOSH?! -'' wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem student. W jednej z ofiar czarnych ninja rozpoznał swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Porzucił pierwotny plan i rzucił się w pogoń, by pomóc Joshowi. I tym razem sprawność fizyczna nie zawiodła Erica. Choć ninja byli w znacznej odległości, posiadacz Ducha Lwa nie zwalniał tempa i starał się ich dogonić. Sprawnie pokonywał wszelkie kręte uliczki i przeszkody w postaci kubłów na śmieci. Niestety został zauważony. Jeden z ninja użył mocy Lodu i zamroził drogę. Eric nie zareagował w porę i poślizgnął się. Na dodatek, z całej siły uderzył w mur naprzeciwko. Zauważył, że Josh i jego towarzyszka wpadli w ślepy zaułek. Byli na łasce ninja. ''- Po co uciekaliście? Chcieliśmy się tylko bliżej poznać! - '' zawołał jeden z oprawców. Miał na stroju czerwone znaki, co świadczyło, że włada Ogniem. ''- Teraz niestety macie przerąbane. Wiecie, ile musieliśmy za wami przebiec? A mogło obyć się bez rękoczynów... -'' odrzekł ninja, który zamroził drogę Ericowi. Trzeci wojownik powoli szedł w stronę Erica. ''- Ej, wy tam! Znacie go? -'' krzyknął donośnym głosem ninja władający żywiołem Ziemi. ''- Nie, nie znamy. -'' odrzekł stanowczo Josh, który nie rozpoznał przyjaciela. ''- Aby na pewno? Skoro chciało mu się biec za nami, musiał mieć w tym jakiś interes.'' ''- Na pewno go nie znamy. -'' tym razem odezwała się dziewczyna ''- Czego wy od nas chcecie?'' ''- Nasz mistrz chciałby was poznać. -'' odpowiedział natychmiast ninja Ognia ''- On chce przygarnąć was pod swoje skrzydła, widzi w was niesłychany potencjał, którego Tarai z was nie wydobędzie.'' ''- Przykro mi, ale muszę cię zasmucić. -'' wtrącił się Josh ''- My pozostajemy wierni naszemu Senseiowi.'' ''- Cóż, wielka szkoda. W takim razie muszę was tam zabrać siłą...'' ''- NIE! -'' nagle ktoś wykrzyknął. Ninja Ognia i Lodu odwrócili się, a to co zobaczyli, zupełnie ich zaskoczyło. Eric trzymał Ninja Ziemi za gardło. Jednak nie był to ten sam Eric, który ich gonił. Wokół niego unosiło się mnóstwo energii. Wokół palców młodzieńca energia skumulowała się w coś na kształt pazurów, a wokół jego głowy pojawił się wyraźny kształt głowy lwa. ''- CO?! NASTĘPNY?! DALEJ, NIE STÓJ TAK TYLKO...'' Wojownik nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ Eric z całej siły uderzył go w brzuch. Ninja Lodu rzucił się na chłopaka władającego Duchem Lwa. Sięgnął katany, jednak ciął jedynie powietrze, gdyż przeciwnik sprawnie unikał ciosów. Sprawnym podcięciem przewrócił Erica, ten jednak swoimi szponami drapnął go w nogę. Ninja zawył z bólu, a chwilę słabości wykorzystał chłopak, który jednym kopnięciem w głowę posłał go na ziemię. ''- Spadamy. Dorwiemy ich innym razem... -'' postanowił władający Ogniem. Cała trójka jakby zniknęła w cieniu. Tymczasem tajemnicza energia zaczęła się ulatniać. Po całym zajściu Eric pamiętał jedynie chwilę, w której ogarnął go gniew, gdy ninja chcieli skrzywdzić jego przyjaciela. Dwójka ocalonych podeszła do chłopaka. ''- Słuchaj chłopie, dzięki że nam pomogłeś. -'' odezwał się Josh ''- Nie wiem skąd to potrafisz, ale musisz poznać...'' Josh nie dokończył, bo Eric wstał i popatrzał mu prosto w oczy. Dopiero teraz poznał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy obaj wybuchli śmiechem i rzucili się w przyjacielski uścisk. ''- Nie no, nie mogę. Eric, to na prawdę ty!'' ''- A kto inny?! Zanim cie ochrzanię o te wszystkie lata bez słowa, to wyjaśnij mi, co się tu do cholery stało!'' ''- W swoim czasie. Proszę, poznaj Megan. Ćwiczy razem ze mną u Senseia.'' ''- Cześć! Miło mi! -'' rzekła z uśmiechem na ustach dziewczyna. ''- Mi także. -'' odwzajemnił Eric. ''- To co, dowiem się co się stało?'' ''- To był zew Zwierzęcego Ducha. -'' Odezwał się głos znikąd. Okazało się, że był to sam Sensei Tarai. Starszy mężczyzna z długą, czarną brodą. Dokładnie taki sam, jakiego zapamiętał go Eric. ''- Poznaję cię młodzieńcze. -'' rzekł ciepłym głosem Tarai. ''- Jesteś przyjacielem Josha, tylko ty znałeś jego sekret.'' ''- Tak Sensei, to ja. Mógłbyś mi proszę wyjaśnić, co się ze mną stało?'' ''- Forma Ducha, którą widzieliście, jest zwana Kontrolą Ducha. Jednakże, ty nic nie pamiętasz. To oznacza, że to Duch przejął kontrolę nad tobą. Chodź ze mną, a pomogę ci go poskromić, tak jak pomagam Megan i Joshowi.'' Uczniowie Tarai'ego na chwilę uwolnili swoje Duchy. Emanujący zieloną energią Goryl sprawił, że zatrzęsła się ziemia, a podmuch wywołany przez skrzydła niebieskawego Orła ochłodził powietrze. ''- Energia twojego Ducha ma kolor pomarańczowy. Oznacza to, że jesteś zdolny władać Ogniem. Ryk Lwa nawet złoto rozgrzeje do czerwoności... -'' powiedział zachęcająco Sensei. Eric nie oglądając się za siebie wyruszył w drogę z nową drużyną. Rozdział 2 Zaraz po tym, jak Eric zgodził się na trening u Senseia, razem z Joshem poszedł do swojego mieszkania, żeby zabrać najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Przyjaciele w drodze i w mieszkaniu wspominali dawne czasy, kiedy to jeszcze byli nierozłączni oraz opowiadali o tym, jak ich życie się potoczyło. ''- Wiesz co Eric, chciałbym pójść na studia, tak jak ty. Serio, może i dużo pracy i stresu, ale może lepiej bym na tym wyszedł -'' powiedział w chwili refleksji Josh. ''- Musiałbym cię nie znać, żeby ci uwierzyć. Po pierwsze, nie starałbyś się. Po drugie, ten pomysł przyszedł ci do głowy jak zobaczyłeś te dwie panny przy fontannie na dziedzińcu. -'' odparł z uśmiechem na ustach przyszły adept. ''- Nadal musisz siedzieć w mojej głowie? Nic się nie zmieniłeś. I to mnie cieszy.'' ''- Cóż, z tym bym się nie zgodził...'' ''- Niby dlaczego? Śmiejesz się ze mną i ze mnie. Jak za dawnych czasów. W czym problem?'' ''- Widzisz, po twoim wyjeździe, coś we mnie pękło. Nie mogłem z nikim złapać kontaktu, przestałem wychodzić z domu, a wolny czas spędzałem przy książkach. Nie byłem na żadnej imprezie, nawet na balu maturalnym.'' ''- O cholera... -'' rzekł z niedowierzaniem Josh ''- Serio mój wyjazd zmienił aż tyle?'' ''- Tak. Ale nasze miasto odstawiłem w niepamięć, teraz siedzę tutaj. Tu przynajmniej są ludzie tacy jak ja.'' ''- Teraz, skoro znów stanowimy drużynę, to cię nie zostawię.'' Obaj młodzieńcy poczuli, że coś, co dawno stracili, wróciło. Serdecznie się uścisnęli i wrócili do pakowania rzeczy. ''- Dobra, to już wszystko. -'' stwierdził rozglądając się po pustym mieszkaniu Eric. ''- Teraz tylko muszę iść do dziekanatu, żeby złożyć rezygnację.'' ''- A po co?'' ''- Jak to po co? A trening, a kontrola Ducha?'' ''- Megan jakoś udało się zostać lekarzem...'' ''- Serio?'' ''- Serio. Zamknij tylko drzwi i chodź, mieszkamy niedaleko.'' Tak też Eric postąpił. Teraz musiał pogodzić naukę oraz treningi. Ale ten chłopak mocno wierzył w to, że mu się uda. ---- Przyjaciele spotkali się z Senseiem i Megan obok pomnika drużyny Wu. Dziewczyna była zła i poirytowana. ''- Hej, Megan, wszystko w porządku? -'' zapytał Josh. Adeptka Lodu chrząknęła coś po nosem i usiadła na ławce. ''- Sensei, co się stało? -'' Eric zwrócił się do nauczyciela ''- Megan spotkała swojego brata. -'' zaczął opowiadać Tarai. ''- Początkowo byli zadowoleni z tego, że się spotkali, ale później się pokłócili. Zabierzcie ją, szkoda czasu.'' ''- Dalej, wstawaj, czas ruszać. -'' zachęcał dziewczynę Josh ''- Lepiej ci będzie, jak opowiesz nam o tym.'' ''- Smarkacz chciał do nas dołączyć! -'' krzyknęła nagle Megan. ''- Nie rozumie, że zostałam Ninja tylko po to żeby go chronić! Jest jeszcze za młody na ratowanie świata!'' ''- Dosyć! -'' wtrącił się Sensei Tarai, któremu puściły nerwy. ''- Idziemy do domu, w tej chwili!'' ---- Po tylu opowieściach o Ninja Eric spodziewał się że trafi do starożytnego klasztoru, wyposażonego w najróżniejszy sprzęt do ćwiczeń. Lecz drużyna żyła w... starej kamienicy na skraju miasta. Posiadacz Ducha Lwa był nie tyle zdziwiony, co rozczarowany. ''- Zaraz, zaraz, co to ma być! Tu ćwiczycie? Jeśli tak to chce wiedzieć jak! -'' krzyczał zdenerwowany Eric. ''- Nasz klasztor został zniszczony... -'' odpowiedziała chłodno Megan. Ericowi zrobiło się głupio w zaistniałej sytuacji. ''- Na dodatek zrobił to ktoś, komu ufaliśmy, kogo nigdy nie podejrzewalibyśmy o zdradę. -'' dokończył Josh. ''- Kto to taki?'' ''- Shane, ninja Ognia. Posiadacz Ducha Skorpiona. Ericu, wyczuwam, że nie raz przyjdzie ci się z nim zmierzyć. - '' odpowiedział uczniowi Tarai. ''- Więc co teraz?'' ''- Nie bez powodu wybrałem ten budynek na naszą siedzibę. Chodźcie do piwnicy.'' Ninja posłusznie podążyli za nauczycielem do niższych kondygnacji budynku. Na pierwszy rzut oka była to zwykła piwnica. Jednak Tarai znał jej sekret. ''- Zaczekajcie na schodach. -'' nakazał swoim uczniom. Adepci z uwagą obserwowali Senseia. Ten stukał w podłogę swoim kosturem, najwyraźniej czegoś szukając. I znalazł. Jedna kostka pod naciskiem osunęła się. Za to druga, w przeciwnym końcu wysunęła się do góry. Sensei szybkim ruchem wbił ją w ziemię. Jednak pojawiła się następna. I następna, i następna. Tarai wszystkie wbijał w ziemię, póki na jednej nie ukazał się zamek. Nauczyciel włożył w niego kostur i przekręcił. Wtedy podłoga rozstąpiła się i ukazała spiralne schody prowadzące w dół. ''- Na co czekacie? Chodźcie! -''zawołał ochoczo Tarai. Rozdział 3 Schody zdawały się nie mieć końca. Władcy Duchów mogli się jedynie domyślać, co znajdą na ich końcu. Lecz od razu wiedzieli, że musi to być coś ważnego. Po kilku minutach grupa dostrzegła wielkie drzwi. Tarai tym razem także użył swojego kostura. Drzwi otworzyły się ukazując ogromną komnatę. ''- Podążajcie za mną. -'' nakazał Sensei. Idąc wzdłuż komnaty przyjaciele oglądali wszystko co się w niej znajdowało - malowidła, rzeźby, skarby, najwyraźniej z różnych epok. ''- Sensei... -'' wyrwała się pierwsza z pytaniem Megan ''- Czy my...'' ''- Nie, nie jesteście pierwszymi, którzy władają Duchami. I zapewne nie ostatnimi.'' ''- Sensei, opowiedz nam, skąd wzięły się Duchy. -'' domagał się Josh.' ''- Dobrze. Zatrzymajmy się na chwilę, a wszystkiego się dowiecie.'' Grupka przyszłych ninja usiadła na ziemi i niczym małe dzieci z uwagą słuchali słów nauczyciela. ''- Zwierzęce Duchy pochodzą z innego wymiaru. Pojawiły się, gdy Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu oddzielił Ninjago od Wyspy Ciemności. Uwolniona wnet energia spowodowała jakąś wyrwę w czasoprzestrzeni. Część Duchów pozostała w swoim domu, część znalazła się tutaj. Według legendy, istnieje gdzieś portal prowadzący do ich wymiaru. Jednakże według tej samej legendy, do naszego wymiaru przybyły dwa najpotężniejsze Duchy - Feniks i Smok. Są one strażnikami innych Duchów i całego wymiaru. Choć teraz stoi to pod znakiem zapytania... -'' urwał Tarai. ''- Ale dlaczego Sensei? -'' spytał z zaciekawieniem Eric. ''- Ponieważ Sensei tamtych ninja, którzy zaatakowali Josha i Megan, posiada Ducha Smoka...'' ''- Znasz go? -'' wtrąciła się Megan. Tarai spuścił głowę i po chwili z trudem w głosie odpowiedział: ''- To Krion, mój dawny Sensei. Dąży on do tego, aby wchłonąć wszystkie Duchy i móc używać ich mocy. Wtedy byłby prawie tak potężny, jak Mroczny Władca. '' Przyjaciele wprost nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co usłyszeli. ''- Dlatego też tu jesteśmy. Ta komnata kryje tajemnicę, która pomoże nam zwalczyć Kriona i ocalić Duchy. Szybciej za mną!'' Komnata była dłuższa, niż się wydawało. I jak na złość, dopiero na samym końcu znajdowało się coś, na czym zależało Tarai'emu. Lecz czasem trzeba się pomęczyć, żeby osiągnąć swój cel. Ninja na końcu korytarza ujrzeli ścianę ognia. Byli zaskoczeni, ponieważ wcale się nie rozprzestrzeniał. ''- Megan, użyj swej mocy. -'' nakazał uczennicy Sensei. Megan posłusznie wypełniła obowiązek, gasząc ognień. Lecz za ścianą ognia, była ściana z kamienia. ''- Josh, twoja kolej.'' Josh również nie miał problemów ze swoim zadaniem. Pod wpływem mocy Ziemi ściana rozleciała się na kawałki. A za ścianą znajdował się podest, na którym stał dziwny, mieniący się srebrzyście blok. ''- Eric, najważniejsza część przypada tobie. Musisz roztopić ten metal. -'' powiedział swojemu adeptowi. ''- Sensei, obawiam się że nie dam rady. Przecież ledwo dowiedziałem się, że mogę zostać ninja. Nie zrobię tego, nie potrafię... -'' rzekł z ogromnym bólem Eric. ''-Spokojnie, podejdźmy do tego z naukowego punktu widzenia. Każdy metal ma swoją temperaturę topnienia. Wszystko co musisz zrobić, to znaleźć tą odpowiednią. Przyłóż rękę do bloku i mocno się skup. Jeśli zacznie się czerwienić, odsuń rękę, lecz cały czas bądź skupiony. OK? -'' Sensei niczym wykładowca akademicki objaśnił wszystko Lwiemu wojownikowi. Eric postanowił posłuchać rad Tarai'ego. Wziął głęboki oddech i przyłożył rękę do metalu. Pomimo początkowych trudności, metal zaczął skwierczeć, a następnie, zgodnie z przewidywaniem, czerwienić. ''- Eric, dawaj jeszcze mocniej! -'' zachęcał przyjaciela Josh. Eric użył całych sił i skupił całą energię na metalu, który po chwili rozpłynął się i wpadł do kanału, który widać po to służył. ''- Brawo, stary, wiedziałem że ci się uda! -'' wykrzyknął z radości Josh. ''- Cieszę się, ale teraz pomóż mi wstać -'' rzekł wyczerpany Eric. Metal krył w sobie skrzynię. Tarai otworzył ją i wyjął z niej pergamin, który rozwinął i pokazał uczniom. ''- Ta mapa zaprowadzi nas do Ukrytej Świątyni Duchów. Tam wszyscy posiadacze Duchów stawali się mistrzami w Zwierzęcym Spinjitzu. -'' przekazał Tarai. ''- Aha, zajrzyjcie również do tamtej skrzyni, myślę że jej zawartość wam się spodoba.'' Przyjaciele podbiegli do wskazanej skrzyni i razem uchylili wieko. Znajdowały się w niej stroje ninja! Czym prędzej przebrali się w nie oraz dosięgnęli katan, które również były w tej skrzyni. ''- Te stroje nosili pierwsi mistrzowie Lwa, Orła i Goryla. Zakładając je, wyrażacie do nich wielki szacunek oraz zobowiązujecie się do pielęgnowania ich stylów walki. -'' rzekł Sensei widząc Ninja w całej okazałości. Kłaniając się swojemu nauczycielowi, przystali na warunki treningu oraz poniekąd walki z Krionem. ---- Gdy Ninja zmierzali ku wyjściu z kamienicy, czuli podekscytowanie, pomieszane z niepewnością. Doskonale wiedzieli, że konflikt, w który się wplątali może zaważyć na losach całego świata. Gdy wyszli z kamienicy chcieli wyruszyć do pierwszego punktu na mapie, lecz zatrzymał ich głos, który wołał: ''- Hej, hej! Zaczekajcie na mnie!'' Grupa odwróciła się i zobaczyła chłopca w wieku około 14 lat, który targał za sobą dwie wielkie walizki. Megan nie mogła uwierzyć swoim oczom. Zrobiła się tak czerwona, że jej twarz doskonale kontrastowała z białym strojem. W końcu krzyknęła na cały głos: ''- SPENCER!'' Rozdział 4 ''- Przecież mówiłam ci, że masz mnie zostawić! - krzyczała ma chłopca Ninja Lodu. ''- Ale tym razem nie mogłem cię posłuchać. - ''odparł Spencer - ''Widziałem, że masz kłopoty, a przecież nie zostawię siostry. - Siostry? - wtrącił się Eric. ''- Tak, Eric, poznaj Spencera - młodszego brata Megan - natychmiast odpowiedział Josh - ''Zanim ocaliłeś nam tyłki, to oni spotkali się i pokłócili. - '' A później widziałem, jak jacyś ninja w czarnych strojach was gonią. - dodał Spencer - ''Więc... Zmyłem się z hotelu w którym nocowałem na wycieczce no i jestem! ''- Czyś ty do reszty zdurniał! Co powiedzą rodzice, gdy dowiedzą się że uciekłeś?! - cały czas krzyczała Megan. ''- Spokojnie, o wszystkim wiedzą. Powiedzieli że skontaktują się z moją wychowawczynią. Jakoś to załatwią. ''- Mnie na trening nie chcieli puścić, a tobie załatwią to, żeś zwiał z wycieczki! Ludzie, trzymajcie mnie bo go zabije!'' W czasie gdy rodzeństwo się kłóciło, Tarai, Eric i Josh jakby niczym nie zrażeni przeglądali mapę do Ukrytej Świątyni. Jednakże widniał na niej tylko jeden znak, przedstawiający jakiegoś ptaka. ''- Sensei, co to może być? - spytał ze zdumieniem Josh. ''- Niestety, są rzeczy których ja nie wiem. - ''odparł z ciężkim głosem Tarai. ''- Czyli jesteśmy w kropce, skoro nawet Sensei nie wie co to za draństwo. - stwierdził Eric. ''- Jestem Senseiem, nie ornitologiem. To że znam sztuki walki i mam długą brodę nie znaczy, że jestem wszechwiedzący.'' - odpowiedział z wyrzutem Sensei. ''- Za to ja wiem co to jest! - wyrwał się nagle Spencer. ''- W takim razie powiedz, może to być bardzo istotne. ''- To Skała Feniksa. Jeden z okolicznych pomników przyrody. Byłem tam jakieś dwa dni temu, mogę was zaprowadzić.'' ''- To bardzo prawdopodobne. Ta Skała jest daleko stąd? - spytał Josh. ''- Autokarem mniej niż godzinę. ''- Nie ma na co czekać. W drogę! -'' zarządził Tarai. ---- Po przejażdżce autobusem drużyna dotarła na miejsce. Skała Feniksa sprawiała piorunujące wrażenie. Majestatyczny ptak uwieczniony w kamieniu zapierał dech w piersiach. ''- Myślę, że trzeba dostać się do "dzioba" tej skały. -'' zauważył Eric. ''- Trochę chodzenia jest, a mi osobiście po staniu godzinę w autobusie nie za bardzo chce się wspinać.'' ''- Kto się musi wspinać, to musi... -'' odrzekła pełnym tajemniczości głosem Megan. ''- Josh, bierz Erica, ja wezmę Spencera. Sensei jakoś da sobie radę.'' Spencer chciał zadać pytanie, lecz nie zdążył. Jego siostra pochwyciła go i wielkimi skokami zaczęła zdobywać Skałę. To dzięki Duchowi Orła dosłownie unosiła się w powietrzu. Josh przywołał na pomoc Goryla. Sprawnie zaczął wspinać się po Skale, jakby zapominając, że ma ze sobą Erica. ''- Stary, trochę wolniej! -'' krzyczał Ninja Ognia, który ledwo już trzymał się swojego przyjaciela. ''- Przepraszam, poniosło mnie. Ty niedługo też będziesz takie cuda wyprawiał, jak opanujesz Ducha Lwa!'' Gdy Ninja i Spencer dotarli do zamierzonego miejsca, ku ich zdziwieniu w środku czekał na nich... Sensei Tarai. ''- A nie mówiłam, że sobie poradzi. -'' potwierdziła swoje słowa Megan. W dziobie Feniksa znajdował się wielki kamienny stół. Wokół nie było nic innego. przez oczy Feniksa padały na niego promienie słoneczne. ''- Która godzina? -'' spytał Josh, który chyba miał już plan działania. ''- Za chwilę 12:00. -'' odparł Spencer. ''- Ale co to ma do rzeczy?'' ''- Promienie słoneczne padają prawie na środek stołu. Założę się, że w południe blask musi paść na mapę. Szybko, połóżcie ją na stole! -'' koordynował działania Ninja Ziemi. Jego słowa stały się prawdą. Gdy światło padło na mapę, zaczęła mienić się białym światłem. Po chwili na mapie pokazał się kolejny symbol - gadzie oko. ''- I tu moja błyskotliwość się kończy. Co tym razem?'' ''- Tamto. -'' zawołał do drużyny Eric. Wskazywał palcem na kamienną pustynię oddaloną nieznacznie od Skały Feniksa. ''- A to moi drodzy Kanion Smoczego Oka. -'' powiedział drużynie Spencer. ''- Skąd tyle wiesz o różnych miejscach w Ninjago? -'' spytał Spencera Sensei. ''- Po prostu interesuje się geografią naszego świata. Spełnieniem moich marzeń byłaby wycieczka na Wyspę Ciemności.'' ''- Później będziemy realizować marzenia, teraz ruszamy do Kanionu. -'' nalegał Eric. ''- Ale Spencer wraca do hotelu. Dziękuję za pomoc, ale musisz już iść. -'' stwierdziła Megan. ''- Nie. -'' powiedział chłodno Tarai. ''- Spencer wyrusza z nami. Jego wiedza jest cenna i bardzo nam się przyda do dalszej wędrówki.'' Drużyna ku niezadowoleniu Megan ruszyła do Kanionu Smoczego Oka. Eric i Josh wraz z Senseiem szli z przodu, a rodzeństwo zostało w tyle, nie rozmawiając ze sobą. Niezręczną ciszę w końcu postanowił przerwać Spencer. ''- Dlaczego tak na mnie naskoczyłaś? Przecież chciałem ci tylko pomóc. Widzę że masz problem i chcę cie wspierać, jako brat.'' ''- Wiem, ale nie o to chodzi.'' ''- W takim razie o co?'' ''- Czekają nas bardzo ciężkie czasy. Nie chcę, żebyś brał w tym udział. Nie może stać ci się krzywda, bo bym sobie tego nie wybaczyła.'' ''- Na szczęście umiem już o siebie zadbać. Poza tym, moja siostra jest Ninja, więc jak mogłoby mi się coś stać?'' ''- Niestety musicie przerwać tę rodzinną pogawędkę, bo jesteśmy już na miejscu. -'' wtrącił się Josh. Kanion Smoczego Oka może nie był tak imponujący jak Skała Feniksa, ale i tak sprawiał dobre wrażenie. ''- Spencer, skąd wzięła się nazwa "Smoczego Oka"? -'' spytał zaciekawiony Eric. ''- Od tamtej skały. -'' wskazał brat Megan. Z góry wygląda ona jak źrenica, a wraz z kształtem ścian kanionu tworzy idealny obraz oka.' ''- Coś mi się zdaje, że Świątynia jest tam, gdzie patrzy to oko. -'' rzekł pewnie Eric. ''- Ale jak zobaczymy je z góry?'' ''- Duch Orła by pomógł, ale nie znam techniki Kontroli Ducha. Jesteśmy w kropce. -'' stwierdziła załamana Ninja Lodu. ''- Do tego Kontrola Ducha nie będzie ci potrzebna. -'' zapewnił Sensei Tarai. ''- Jak to? -'' odparła zdumiona dziewczyna. ''- Wystarczy stadium Uwolnienia Ducha. Orzeł jest połączony z twoją duszą. Jego oczy są również twoimi oczami. Wyślij go w powietrze, a ujrzysz to czego pragniesz.'' Megan skupiła się w pełni. Co prawda nie pierwszy raz uwalnia Ducha, lecz teraz musi się z nim zjednoczyć. Długo kumulowała w sobie energię, aż w końcu uwolniła majestatycznego Orła. Pozostali członkowie drużyny widzieli, jak emanujący niebieską energią ptak unosi się nad ich głowami. Po chwili zaczął on pikować w dół i wrócił do ciała dziewczyny. ''- Już wszystko jasne. Pierwotna Dżungla. -'' powiedziała z zadowoleniem Megan. ---- Co prawda droga do Dżungli nie była łatwa, ale to nic w porównaniu do przeprawy przez nią. Wszystkie drzewa wyglądały tak samo, więc Ninja nie mogli znaleźć żadnego punktu odniesienia. Co gorsza, kolejnym symbolem na mapie był jedynie napis "INSTYNKT", przez co Ninja nawet nie wiedzieli w którą stronę mają iść. ''- Dlaczego akurat ta dżungla jest "Pierwotna"? -'' spytał zaciekawiony Josh. ''- Bo mogą tu żyć nieznane nam gatunki zwierząt i roślin. -'' odrzekł tym razem Sensei Tarai, ubiegając Spencera. ''- Do tej pory ludzie zbadali jedynie niewielką część Dżungli, ponieważ krążą o niej dziwne legendy.'' ''- Tak, czytałem o tym. -'' wtrącił Eric. ''- Podobno w pewnym momencie Dżungla zaczyna mieć wpływ na ludzi którzy w niej przebywają. Wydaje im się, że nie można z niej wyjść. Dlatego zbadane zostały jedynie jej obrzeża, bo dalej wszyscy boją się zapuszczać.'' ''- Wszyscy prócz Ninja. -'' dodał Josh. ''- Proponuję przystanąć i ogarnąć, co robimy dalej, bo takie łażenie do niczego na razie nie prowadzi.'' Cała drużyna chętnie przysiadła i odpoczęła. Josh dołączył do rodzeństwa, a Eric postanowił porozmawiać o Zwierzęcych Duchach z Senseiem. ''- Sensei, co to za stadia kontroli Duchów, o których mówiliście dzisiaj?'' ''- Są trzy stadia, które każdy mistrz musi znać. Pierwszym jest Uwolnienie Ducha, które widziałeś u Megan. Jest najłatwiejsze do nauki. Później jest Kontrola Ducha, której sam doświadczyłeś. Oba te stadia prowadzą do ostatniego, którym jest Zjednoczenie. Wtedy twoje ciało i energia Ducha stają się jednością. Jednakże musisz uważać, aby instynkt Ducha nie wziął nad tobą kontroli, bo inaczej...'' W tym momencie zarówno Tarai jak i Eric zerwali się na równe nogi. Instynkt... tak, o to chodziło! ''- Josh, Megan! Uwolnijcie swoje Duchy, pozwólcie im podążać we własnym kierunku! -'' zawołał żwawo Tarai. Ninja posłuchali nauczyciela i uwolnili swoje Duchy. Goryl i Orzeł praktycznie od razu podążyli w głąb Dżungli. ''- Szybko, biegnijcie za nimi!'' Josh, Megan i Spencer gonili za swoimi Duchami. Tymczasem Tarai odwrócił się do Erica. ''- A ty na co czekasz?! Uwolnij Lwa!'' ''- Ale jak to zrobić? -'' spytał zakłopotany chłopak. ''- Po prostu zawołaj go wewnątrz duszy i pozwól mu wyjść! Szybko, nie ma czasu! -'' poganiał Ninja nauczyciel. Eric postanowił zastosować się do słów Tarai'ego. W głębi duszy przyzwał Lwa i kazał mu opuścić jego ciało. Ku zdziwieniu, udało się! Lew z rykiem niczym szalony pobiegł przed siebie. ''- Gratulacje, a teraz za nim! -'' zawołał Sensei. Po długiej gonitwie za Duchem Sensei i Eric dojrzeli Josha i rodzeństwo. Stali naprzeciw wielkiej kamiennej bramy. ''- Uczniowie, witajcie w Ukrytej Świątyni Duchów!'' Rozdział 5 Cała drużyna razem otworzyła bramę. Przed nimi roztaczał się wspaniały widok. Starożytna architektura w połączeniu z dziko rosnącymi pnączami i kwiatami robiła piorunujące wrażenie. Oprócz tego, uwagę przykuwał ogromny plac treningowy oraz wspaniały budynek świątyni. Najbardziej jednak Ninja zainteresowani byli tajemniczym, ciemnym korytarzem. ''- Sensei, tu jest wspaniale! -'' wykrzyknęła pełna podziwu Megan. ''- Świątynia jest tak wielka, że spokojnie możemy tu zamieszkać. -'' stwierdził Eric ''- Świątynia świątynią, co to za tunel?! -'' wyrwał Josh, który już chciał wbiec do środka, w porę jednak zatrzymał go Tarai. ''- To korytarz przeznaczony jedynie dla Duchów. Człowiek nie może tam wejść. -'' skarcił Josha Sensei. Drużyna postanowiła zobaczyć Świątynię od środka. Światła same się zapaliły, pokazując Ninja drogę wgłąb budynku. ''- Niesamowite. -'' rzekł Eric. ''- To tak jakby...'' ''- Jakby Świątynia sama chciała, żebyśmy tu przybyli. Jakby chciała nam pomóc. Niezbadane są jej tajemnice, jednak nie nam je odkrywać. -'' przerwał ninja Lwa Tarai. Sensei, Ninja i Spencer znaleźli się w wielkiej kamiennej komnacie w kształcie koła. Na ścianach widniały płaskorzeźby Mistrzów Beastjitzu. Był tam Mistrz Rekina, Gekona, Pancernika. Także Mistrzowie Lwa, Orła i Goryla i wielu, wielu innych. Dzieła sztuki przedstawiały Mistrzów w momencie osiągnięcia idealnej harmonii ze Zwierzęcym Duchem. ''- My też tak możemy? -'' spytał Senseia Josh. ''- Będziecie mogli. Dobrze, ten dzień był bardzo męczący. Pewnie chcecie odpocząć. Udajcie się do komnat, które wskaże wam Świątynia.'' Nim Sensei skończył mówić, Świątynia nakierowała Ninja do ich pokoi. Lecz nie tylko Ninja. Spencer także dostał przydział, mimo że nie posiadał Zwierzęcego Ducha. Nikogo oprócz Tarai'ego to nie zainteresowało. ''- Hmm... ciekawe... -'' mruknął pod nosem Sensei i zostając w komnacie oddał się medytacji. ---- Nazajutrz rano Ninja zbudził gong. Każdy, nawet Eric i Spencer wiedzieli że pora na trening. Czym prędzej przywdziali stroje Ninja i udali się na dziedziniec. Czekał tam już Tarai ze srogą miną. ''- Dziesięć sekund spóźnienia! Pięćdziesiąt pompek na dzień dobry! -'' krzyknął jakby odmieniony Sensei. ''- Spencer, pomożesz mi z przygotowaniem broni!'' Ninja natomiast wzięli się za zlecone ćwiczenie. ''- Czy to świątynia tak na niego działa? -'' spytał niedoświadczony w treningach Ninja Eric. ''- Nie, po prostu na czas treningu Sensei zamienia się w maszynę do wydawania rozkazów i zlecania ćwiczeń. -'' odparł mu Josh. ''- Witamy na treningach u Tarai'ego... -'' dodała od siebie Megan. ''- Nie gadać, tylko ćwiczyć!'' Po godzinnej rozgrzewce przyszedł czas na prawdziwy trening. ''- Josh, wyjdź na plac. -'' nakazał uczniowi Tarai. ''- Świątynia zna twojego Ducha i wie, jaki trening najbardziej ci się przyda.'' Nauczyciel ma zawsze rację. W parę sekund na placu pojawił się sprzęt idealny do ćwiczenia na Mistrza Goryla. Tor składał się zarówno z ćwiczeń na zwinność, jak i siłowych. ''- Start!'' Josh zaczął wspinać się po specjalnej ścianie wspinaczkowej. Tuż po pokonaniu jej, czekało na niego kilka mniejszych ścian które musiał rozbić. Następnym wyzwaniem było przeniesienie wielkiego głazu przez dosyć znaczną odległość. Na koniec Świątynia dała Joshowi do pokonania dół z kolcami, z którego wystawały większe pale, na których Ninja musiał stawać. Dodatkowym utrudnieniem były wyrzucane z dołu głazy. Josh ukończył tor, jednak zmęczył się przy tym. ''- Minuta trzydzieści. Nieźle, ale jak na staruszka! Dopóki nie zejdziecie poniżej minuty nie mamy o czym rozmawiać! Megan, teraz ty!'' Dla Megan Świątynia przygotowała bardzo rozległy tor. Pierwszym zadaniem było przejście na bardzo cienkiej i śliskiej równoważni. Następne wyzwanie polegało na odległych skokach na pale, podobne do tych dla Josha. Jednak dzięki Duchowi Orła Megan dosłownie unosiła się w powietrzu i bez trudu pokonała to wyzwanie. Później nastąpił bieg, lub raczej ucieczka przed wystrzeliwującymi ze ścian soplami. Ostatnim zadaniem był lot poprzez trzy obręcze. ''- Sensei, nie dam rady, nie potrafię jeszcze latać! -'' krzyknęła pełna wyrzutów Megan. ''- To złaź z toru, inni chcą poćwiczyć! Ale czas miałaś całkiem dobry. Eric, zapraszamy!'' Na posiadacza Ducha Lwa czekał trening wytrzymałościowy. Pierwszym wyzwaniem było przejście przez ścianę ognia. ''- Jesteś uodporniony na działanie ognia! Dalej, dasz radę! -'' zagrzewał ucznia Tarai. Eric zaufał nauczycielowi i bez problemu pokonał pierwsze zadanie. Gdy tylko wyszedł z płomieni pod jego nogami uruchomiła się bieżnia. Chłopak ledwo nadążał za zawrotną prędkością. ''- Stop! -'' wykrzyknął nagle Sensei. ''- Wyczuwam Ducha Smoka! Krion zaatakował! Musimy ruszać do walki!'' ''- Z czym? Ostatnio pięści nie zadziałały. -'' stwierdził ironicznie Josh.' ''- Dlatego masz teraz szansę przekonać się po co tu ten ciemny korytarz. Uwolnijcie do niego swoje Duchy.'' Ninja postąpili zgodnie z zaleceniami nauczyciela. Lew, Orzeł i Goryl pomknęły wgłąb korytarza. Po chwili wróciły, a za nimi z korytarza wyłoniły się tajemnicze monumenty. Przedstawiały one Zwierzęce Duchy Ninja. Po chwili, we wgłębieniach pomników pojawiły się złote bronie! Każdy Ninja chwycił swoją i zaczął ją podziwiać. Eric otrzymał Miecz, Megan Topór a Josh Młot. ''- Oto i Bronie Duchów Zwierząt. Każdy Mistrz Beastjitzu znajdzie w tym korytarzu godny siebie i najlepiej pasujący do niego oręż. -'' powiedział uczniom Sensei. ''- Ponadto, jeśli ewoluuje wasza moc Beastjitzu, ewoluuje i broń. Ale dość gadania, czas nas goni. Spencer, zostań w Świątyni, Ninja, za mną.'' ---- Tarai prowadził swoich uczniów do walki. Kierował się sygnałem energii Ducha Smoka. Stawał się coraz silniejszy. Oznaczało to, że wróg jest blisko. Bardzo blisko. ''- To tutaj. -'' powiedział Sensei zatrzymując Ninja. Miejscem ataku była mała wioska. Co dziwne, wokół nie było żywej duszy. Żadnych cywilów, rannych lub ofiar. ''- Fałszywy alarm? -'' spytał Josh. ''- Nie. Pułapka. -'' odparł mu smętnie Tarai. Niestety, miał rację. Z ciemnych uliczek po prawej i lewej stronie wyszli Ninja ubrani w ciemne stroje. Ci sami, którzy zaatakowali Josha i Megan. Z tyłu drogę ucieczki odciął następny Ninja. ''- I znów się spotykamy. -'' rozpoczął rozmowę Ninja Ognia. ''- Macie z lekka przerąbane. Zwłaszcza ty chłopaczku. -'' rzekł zwracając się do Erica. ''- Nie zrobiłem nic wielkiego. Powinieneś mieć tylko trochę siniaków. -'' odparł z ironią posiadacz Ducha Lwa. ''- Może u niego skończyło się na sińcach, ale ja mam rozwaloną nogę! -'' wyrwał nie utrzymując nerwów na wodzy Ninja Lodu. ''- Mnie też trochę gardło boli, ale nie jesteśmy tu żeby ich zabić. -'' zaczął uspokajać Ninja Ziemi. ''- Mistrzu, wyjdź z ukrycia, są gotowi.'' Wtedy tuż przed drużyną Tarai'ego pojawiły się dwie postacie. Jedna miała ciężką metaliczną zbroję i hełm. Natomiast druga miała na sobie czerwony strój ninja. Josh i Megan od razu wiedzieli kto to jest. ''- Shane! -'' krzyknęła Mistrzyni Orła z całych sił. ''- Jak możesz służyć złu?'' ''- Nic ci do tego. Krion obdarzył mnie potęgą, o której wy możecie jedynie marzyć. -'' odparł Shane. ''- Zresztą, ten starzec niczego was nie nauczy!'' ''- Wyplujesz te słowa, pieprzony zdrajco! -'' wyrwał się nagle Josh. ''- On ma rację Shane. -'' odezwała się postać w zbroi. ''- Szanuj każdego swojego nauczyciela bez względu na jego metody czy wiek. Ale gdzie moje maniery. Pozwólcie że się przedstawię. Jestem Krion, Mistrz Smoka. Widzę że zdążyliście już poznać moich uczniów. Jason, Władca Krokodyla, Ethan, Władca Nietoperza i Will, Władca Nosorożca.'' Mroczni Ninja zdjęli maski. Jason miał na lewym oku wielką bliznę, którą było widać zza ciemnych okularów. Ethan nosił pomarańczowe okulary, prawdopodobnie go korekcji wzroku. Will natomiast był znacznie starszy od swoich towarzyszy. Wszyscy uaktywnili stadium Kontroli Ducha. ''- Okulary lepiej by wyglądały do bandany. -'' dodała kąśliwą uwagę Megan. ''- Weźmiemy to pod uwagę. -'' odparł jej Jason. Wokół jego głowy fioletowa energia uformowała kształt głowy krokodyla, a na plecach pojawiła się w kształcie ogona. ''- Sensei, dlaczego ich energia jest fioletowa? -'' spytał zaciekawiony Eric. ''- To przez ciemne moce Kriona. Myślisz że dobrowolnie mu służą?'' ''- Tarai, jak zwykle błyskotliwa uwaga. Jestem z ciebie dumny jako Sensei. Jednak czas, abym pokazał, ze uczeń nigdy nie przerośnie mistrza.'' ''- Przykro mi, ale muszę wyprowadzić cię z błędu. Podczas gdy ja wyszkoliłem jedno pokolenie Mistrzów Beastjitzu, ty siedziałeś z dupą na wygnaniu!'' Krion nie wytrzymał i rzucił się na Tarai'ego. Z jego pleców jakby wyrosły fioletowe skrzydła Smoka. Widocznie była to jego Kontrola Ducha, którą opanował perfekcyjnie. Złapał swojego byłego ucznia i zabrał go jak najdalej od jego drużyny. ''- To co teraz? -'' spytał zakłopotany Josh. ''- Nie zadawaj pytań, tylko bierz się do walki! -'' odparł Eric. W tym momencie Erica znikąd pochwyciły pomarańczowe szczypce. To był Shane w Kontroli Ducha. Z jego pleców wyrastał ogon zakończony groźnym żądłem. ''- Więc to jest moje zastępstwo. Eric, jak mniemam. Dobra, zobaczmy co potrafisz!'' Shane anulował Kontrolę i przeszedł do Uwolnienia. Eric szybko zareagował i zrobił to samo. Lew i Skorpion starły się se sobą i zaczęły walczyć. Szybkość Skorpiona dawała o sobie znać, jednak Lew nie poddawał się. ''- No proszę, coś jednak umiesz. Szybko się uczysz. Nie chciałbyś do nas dołączyć? Kontrolę Ducha opanujesz w parę sekund!'' ''- Mam sprzedać się za moc?! Nie, dziękuję. -'' odparł ironiczne ninja Lwa. W tym samym czasie Josh i Megan toczyli nierówną walkę z trójką Mrocznych Ninja. Raz po raz uwalniali swoje Duchy, ale to nic nie dawało. Raz Jason atakował swoim ogonem, raz Will taranował ich swoimi masywnymi barkami. Do tego Ethan uderzał z powietrza. ''- Przydały by się porady Senseia! -'' zauważył Josh ''- Tym razem sami musimy być sobie nauczycielami. Musimy opanować Kontrolę Ducha!'' ''- Ha, powodzenia! -'' wtrącił się im Will, którego ledwo zatrzymał Josh. ''- Beastjitzu nie łatwo się nauczyć, a wy chcecie to zrobić w jeden dzień?'' ''- Tak się składa, że ćwiczę od 5 lat! -'' przerwała mu Megan. ''- A Duch Orła jest ze mną od 10 lat! Strzeże mnie i czuwa nade mną. I będzie to robił aż do końca!'' Wtedy Megan otoczyła jasnoniebieska energia. Wokół jej głowy uformowała się głowa orła, a z pleców wyrosły skrzydła. Władczyni Orła opanowała Kontrolę Ducha, choć sama nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Patrzała na swoje ciało i czuła, jak przybywa jej mocy. ''- No, teraz gramy jak równy z równym... -'' powiedziała Megan rzucając się na Ethana. ''- Kobieto, jak żeś to zrobiła?! -'' krzyczał w niebogłosy Josh. ''- Nie wiem, samo wyszło. Tarai nam powie co i jak.'' ''- Toś mi cholera pomogła!'' Megan doskonale czuła się z nowymi mocami. Nietoperz nie miał żadnych szans z Orłem. ''- Niemożliwe! Jak za pierwszym razem tak dobrze sobie radzisz?! -'' rzekł z niedowierzaniem Ethan. ''- Wrodzony talent. -'' odparła lakonicznie Władczyni Orła. Wtedy też postanowiła użyć Orlego Topora. Jego ostrza mieniły się jasnoniebieską energią. Jednym sprawnym ciosem strąciła z nieba swojego przeciwnika. Ethan padł nieprzytomny. Josh także próbował wykorzystać swoją broń, jednak Goryli Młot nie miał żadnych mocy. Skoro moc Josha nie ewoluowała, broń też nie. Musiał nadal polegać na Uwolnieniu. Goryl złapał szarżującego Willa, a Josh mierzył się z Jasonem, który bezlitośnie nacierał na niego szczękami. ''- Co jest, brak pomysłów? -'' spytał Jason. ''- Nie, jest jeszcze jeden, możliwe że się uda.'' W sekundzie Josh prześlizgnął się między nogami przeciwnika i złapał go za ogon. ''- Teraz!'' Josh i Goryl jednocześnie rzucili Willem i Jasonem. Mroczni Ninja spotkali się w locie z wielkim hukiem. Skuleni upadli na ziemię. Tymczasem Eric cały czas mierzył się z Shane'm. Lew i Skorpion cały czas na siebie nacierali. Żaden nie miał zamiary ustąpić. ''- Myliłem się co do ciebie. Jesteś potężnym przeciwnikiem. Niestety nie tak potężnym jak ja! -'' wykrzyczał Shane. Władca Skorpiona powrócił do Kontroli Ducha. Przeskoczył Lwa i przygwoździł Erica do ziemi. Zaczął celować żądłem w jego głowę, jednak nie mógł trafić. Eric wiedział że w końcu Shane trafi. Nie mógł nawet wykorzystać Lwiego Miecza. Wtedy też nadciągnęła pomoc w postaci Megan. Wzniosła dawnego przyjaciela w powietrze i z całej siły rzuciła nim o podłoże. Gdy tylko wstał Eric przeciął mu kolano, a Josh uderzył młotem. Shane padł na deski. ''- To za zdradę padalcu. -'' dodał Josh i splunął. Megan nic nie mówiła, miała tylko łzy w oczach. Wtedy uwagę Ninja przykuł jasny blask z drugiego końca wioski. Oświeciło ich - przecież Tarai walczył z Krionem. Czym prędzej pobiegli na miejsce zdarzenia. W drodze spotkali jednak Senseia. Szedł sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic. Nie było po nim widać, że właśnie stoczył walkę. ''- Megan, gratuluję ci opanowania Kontroli Ducha. -'' powitał ich radośnie nauczyciel. ''- Co z Shane'm i resztą ninja?'' ''- Co z tobą Sensei? -'' wtrąciła się Megan. ''- Pokonałeś Kriona?'' ''- Cóż, chyba można tak powiedzieć.'' ''- A co to za jasny blask? -'' spytał Eric. ''- O czym wy mówicie? Chodźcie lepiej do Świątyni, musimy trenować przed następnym spotkaniem. Dzisiaj nam się udało, lecz będzie jeszcze wiele starć.'' Wracając do Ukrytej Świątyni, Eric nadal myślał o kuli światła. Przecież nie można czegoś takiego nie zauważyć. ''- Wiecie co jest z Senseiem? Dlaczego puszcza ten rozbłysk mimochodem?'' ''- Prawda jest taka, że Sensei nie zdradził nam, jakiego ma Ducha. -'' odpowiedział przyjacielowi Josh. ''- Ciekawe czy w ogóle jakiegoś ma?'' ''- Eric, radzę ci żebyś nie pytał go o to. -'' dodała od siebie Megan. ''- Robi się wtedy trochę nieprzyjemnie.'' Eric postanowił zastosować się do porad, jednak w głębi czuł, że musi dowiedzieć się, jakie moce kryje w sobie Tarai i dlaczego tak je ukrywa. Obok ratowania świata, stało się to jego nadrzędnym celem. Rozdział 6 Od walki z Krionem i jego sługami minął tydzień. Ninja nie marnowali czasu i ciężko trenowali. Megan radziła sobie świetnie po opanowaniu Kontroli Ducha, czego zazdrościli jej koledzy z drużyny. ''- Bardzo dobrze Megan, idzie ci coraz lepiej! -'' krzyknął do uczennicy Tarai ''- Ale będziesz trenować dopóki nie zejdziesz poniżej pół minuty!'' ''- A ile mam teraz?'' ''- Trzydzieści pięć sekund. Jak się postarasz, to do weekendu ci się uda!'' Josh i Eric patrzeli na wszystko z boku z zaciekawieniem, ale i z zazdrością. ''- Cholera, ja też chcę tak umieć! -'' krzyczał Josh ''- Jak ona to zrobiła, jak?!'' ''- Na pewno nie darła się na całą dżunglę. -'' stwierdził Ninja Lwa ''- Jak masz problem, idź do Sensei'a.'' ''- A co, ciebie nie ciekawi jak jej się to udało?'' ''- Ciekawi, ale wolę odkryć to podczas treningów, lub walki.'' W rozmowę przyjaciół wtrącił się Spencer. ''- Płaczesz, ale chociaż masz jakieś moce. Ja tu tylko jestem od podawania broni. -'' stwierdził smutnym głosem brat Ninja Orła. ''- Młody, nie jest aż tak źle. Nie chciałbyś nawalać się z Mrocznymi Ninja silniejszymi od ciebie o kilka leveli. -'' odparł Josh. ''- Skąd wiesz? Może wtedy nie obskoczyłbym tak ostrego...'' ''- Spencer, podaj mi włócznię! -'' przerwał Spencerowi Tarai. Młody pomocnik poszedł w kierunku Tarai'ego. Chwilę później przybiegł za nim Josh. ''- Sensei, jak opanować Kontrolę Ducha? Powiedz mi, też muszę to umieć!'' ''- Dobra, podejdźcie tu obaj. -'' zawołał Sensei do dwójki swoich uczniów. ''- Żeby opanować Kontrolę Ducha, musicie wyzbyć się swoich lęków i obaw.'' ''- Że niby ja się czegoś boję? I tylko dlatego nie umiem jeszcze kontrolować Ducha? To są jakieś jaja! Przecież byłem jednym z twoich pierwszych uczniów, więc dawno powinienem to umieć! -'' krzyknął Josh i odszedł do swojej komnaty. ''- Eric, chyba wiem, na czym polega jego lęk. -'' powiedział uczniowi Sensei. ''- Tak, ja chyba też. Powiedzieć mu?'' ''- Nie, to on sam musi to odkryć. Nie możemy mu w tym pomóc. Tak samo ty musisz odnaleźć i pokonać swój strach.'' ''- Postaram, się zrobić to jak najszybciej, Sensei.'' ''- Wierzę w ciebie Eric. A teraz powiedz Joshowi żeby skoczył do miasta na jakieś zakupy. Kara za opuszczenie treningu musi być!'' ---- Josh szedł wściekły przez całe miasto. Miał ku temu wiele, niekoniecznie słusznych, powodów. ''- No bo się zastrzelę! Nie dość, że laska prędzej poradziła sobie z Duchem ode mnie, to jeszcze na zakupy mnie wysyłają! Niech Megan użyje swojej Kontroli Ducha, wróci z zakupami tak szybko jak wyszła.'' ''- Też przyszło mi to do głowy -'' przerwał mu znikąd dziewczęcy głos. Ninja Ziemi odwrócił się i zobaczył swoją przyjaciółkę. Zrobiło mu się strasznie głupio ''- O cholera, Megan, przepraszam, to nie tak. -'' zaczął przepraszać zawstydzony chłopak. ''- Nie gniewam się, bo cię rozumiem. -'' odparła Władczyni Orła. ''- Ja też kiedyś myślałam że nie dam rady. Zwłaszcza po zdradzie Shane'a. Ale jednak się udało. Nie tylko dla tego że pokonałam swoje lęki. Nawet nie dlatego że uwierzyłam w siebie. Musiałam też zaakceptować pewne rzeczy których nie jesteśmy w stanie cofnąć.'' ''- Megan, nie mów tak. -'' zaczął pocieszać dziewczynę Josh. ''- Uratujemy Shane'a. Zaraz... to nie przypadkiem on?!'' Megan obejrzała się za siebie i zobaczyła Shane'a wchodzącego do miejskiego archiwum. Czym prędzej pobiegli za dawnym przyjacielem. Archiwum zdumiewało swoimi rozmiarami. Pomiędzy regałami można było stracić orientację, gdyż był to istny labirynt. Przyjaciele postanowili się rozdzielić, by szybciej odnaleźć Mistrza Skorpiona. W razie problemów, mieli uwolnić Ducha. Josh wolno przesuwał się między masą dokumentów, jednocześnie zastanawiając się czego Shane może szukać w archiwum. Pewnie jakiś starożytny dokument o Beastjitzu, bo co innego? Rozglądając się, nigdzie nie dostrzegł swojego byłego kompana. Co jeśli on wie że tu są? Co jeśli dorwał i zlikwidował po cichu Megan? Na ułamek sekundy Josh zamyślał się i stracił uwagę, strącając również stos dokumentów. ''- Franca... -'' zaklął chłopak domyślając się co zaraz się stanie. W tej samej chwili zza regału wyskoczył Shane w stanie Kontroli Ducha. Wściekle zaczął atakować ogonem Władcę Goryla. ''- Myśleliście że jestem aż tak tępy że nie skapnę się że mnie śledzicie?'' ''- Szczerze, miałem taką nadzieję. -'' odparł ironicznie Josh uwalniając Ducha. Zielona energia Goryla rozbłysnęła wśród regałów. Megan czym prędzej aktywowała Kontrolę Ducha i poleciała do Josha, który w tym czasie toczył nierówną walkę z Shane'm. ''- No, Josh, widzę że od ostatniego razu jesteś odrobinę lepszy. -'' rzekł w stronę Ninja Władca Skorpiona. ''- Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz - jak ja mogłem z tobą przegrać?'' ''- Może dlatego że jesteś aroganckim dupkiem, zapatrzonym w siebie i swoją moc, która - bądźmy szczerzy - nie jest jakaś wybitna.'' ''- Tak sądzisz? To patrz na to!'' Shane złapał szczypcami Josha i odrzucił go na parę metrów. Po chwili powrócił do swojej normalnej postaci i zaczął kumulować energię w rękach. Z powstałej kuli wyłoniła się broń Shane'a - Wyrzutnia Żądeł. ''- Mam przesrane -'' powiedział do siebie Josh. Shane pociągnął za spust. Ogniste pociski przypominające żądła skorpiona z ogromną siłą i szybkością zmierzały w kierunku Władcy Goryla. Nie był on w stanie uniknąć wszystkich pocisków. Strzały raniły go boleśnie, miał mnóstwo ran ciętych. ''- Coś chyba mówiłeś o mojej mocy. Mógłbyś powtórzyć? -'' powiedział w kierunku byłego przyjaciela Władca Skorpiona. ''- Powiedział, że nie jesteś aż taki mocny. -'' odezwał się do niego głos. ''- Megan... -'' rzekł odwracając głowę przez ramię. ''- Zastanawiałem się, kiedy do nas dołączysz.'' ''- Zostaw go i zmierz się z kimś o równej sile.'' ''- Słodkie. Myślisz, że mi dorównujesz?'' ''- Przekonajmy się czy to prawda.'' Dawni przyjaciele aktywowali Kontrolę Ducha i starli się w blasku energii. Shane wściekle atakował swoim ogonem, lecz Megan zwinnie unikała kolejnych ciosów. Wzniosła się na pewną wysokość, lecz Władca Skorpiona podążył za nią skacząc z półki na półkę. Udało mu się chwycić dziewczynę za nogę i boleśnie ściągnąć na ziemię. Shane już nacierał z atakiem z góry, ale Mistrzyni Orła w ostatniej chwili wyciągnęła swój Orli Topór, blokując uderzenie. Shane natychmiast odskoczył i wyciągnął Wyrzutnię Żądeł. Seria strzałów nie dosięgnęła jednak Megan, która sprawnie manewrowała w powietrzu. Shane jednak przewidział taką możliwość i strzelił z wyprzedzeniem. Pociski trafiły Megan która uderzyła w regał. Wstała jednak i zaczęła zmierzać w stronę chłopaka, do którego czuła coś więcej niż przyjaźń. ''- Shane, proszę, przestań! -'' błagała go z płaczem Megan. ''- Ty nie jesteś taki, znam cię, to nie jesteś ty!'' ''- Zamknij się! -'' krzyknął Shane i uderzył dawną koleżankę tak mocno, że upadła. ''- Shane, błagam!'' ''- Jesteś żałosna i patetyczna! Zakończę to szybko!'' Shane mierzył się do zadania ostatniego ciosu, lecz coś przytrzymało jego ogon. To był Josh w Kontroli Ducha! ''- Po pierwsze, to ty masz się zamknąć. Po drugie, to najzdolniejsza dziewczyna jaką spotkałem w życiu. Po trzecie, nikt nie ma prawa krzywdzić moich przyjaciół, a ty to zrobiłeś, więc przygotuj się na ostrą karę gnojku!'' Josh złapał ogon Shane'a obiema masywnymi pięściami i zaczął obijać Władcę Skorpiona o regały i podłogę. Był bezlitosny w tym co robił. Po kilkunastu rzutach dawnym przyjacielem puścił go, ale tylko po to, aby przewrócić go i zadawać ciosy w twarz. ''- I co cwelu, jak teraz się czujesz? Wybiję ci ze łba służbę Krionowi i resztę mrocznego szajsu!'' Shane był już nieprzytomny. Josha od dalszej maskary powstrzymała Megan. ''- Josh, przestań! Jedna bestia wśród moich znajomych starczy...'' ''- Przepraszam, ale straciłem kontrolę nad sobą.'' ''- Powiedz lepiej jak udało ci się opanować Kontrolę Ducha.'' ''- Kiedy leżałem tak rozwalony, zrozumiałem że wcale nie jestem najlepszy. Zaakceptowałem również to, że to ty byłaś pierwsza, oraz że to nie do mnie zawsze będzie należeć pierwsze miejsce.'' ''- Cholera, gdzie Shane? -'' zawołała nagle Megan Po Ninja Ognia nie został nawet ślad. Jednak przyjaciele domyślili się, że po coś tu przyszedł. ''- Trzeba znaleźć to, czego szukał. -'' odezwała się Ninja Lodu. ''- Ciekawe jak? Tu są setki tysięcy dokumentów. Jak dociekniemy czy znalazł to czego szukał? i czy to zwędził czy nie?'' ''- Spokojnie, miałem tu praktyki ze studiów. -'' odezwał się znajomy głos. ''- Eric, co ty ty robisz? -'' spytała Megan. ''- Sensei wysłał mnie jak tylko wyczuł że Josh opanował Kontrolę Ducha. -'' odparł Ninja Lwa. ''- Poza tym, niezły tu syf. Zanim zabierzemy się do roboty, trzeba tu będzie posprzątać.'' ''- A jak chcesz odszukać obiekt naszych zainteresowań? -'' spytał z zaciekawieniem Josh. ''- Prościzna. W rejestrze sprawdzimy wszystkie dokumenty w których jest choćby najmniejsza wzmianka o Beastjitzu. Jeśli któregoś brakuje, dowiemy się który to i pozostanie modlić się, żeby był zapisany w wersji elektronicznej, bo jak nie, to będziemy musieli wyrwać go z łap Shane'a i Kriona.'' ''- Brzmi jak plan, To co drużyno, do roboty! -'' zawołała żwawo Megan. Jednakże w głębi duszy nie było jej tak wesoło. Doświadczyła dziś wielkiej krzywdy od Shane'a. Lecz przez ułamek sekundy czuła, że jest w nim jeszcze odrobina dawnego przyjaciela. W jej sercu pojawiła się nadzieja, że kiedyś go odzyskają. Że ona go odzyska... ---- Shane kroczył w stronę ciemnej jaskini. Pobity, ale nie pokonany. Miał to, po co wysłał go Krion. Nie wiedział co dokładnie było w dokumencie, ale nie obchodziło go to. Ważna była wygrana. Ważne było to, że pierwszy raz od wielu, wielu dni zasłuży na uznanie mistrza. W mrokach jaskini kryła się potężna warownia - Cytadela Czarnego Smoka. Dom Shane'a. Z tego właśnie miejsca Krion kierował swoimi wojownikami i stąd opracowywał swój plan... Chłopak wszedł do sali tronowej swojego Senseia. Jedynym źródłem światła były pochodnie palące się fioletowym ogniem. Na samym środku ponurej sali stał tron wyrzeźbiony na kształt smoka, a siedział na nim Krion - odziany w zbroję i hełm, częściowo zasłaniający twarz. Podniósł głowę wyczuwając energię Ducha ucznia. ''- Sensei... Mam to o co prosiłeś... -'' wydyszał zmęczony i poobijany Ninja Skorpiona. Krion podszedł do chłopaka i wziął do ręki dokument który przyniósł. Rozwinął go i zaczął uważnie przeglądać. Po chwili spod jego żelaznego hełmu wydobył się śmiech. ''- Doskonale Shane! -'' krzyknął zadowolony Mistrz Smoka. ''- Dlaczego reszta tych oszołomów nie jest tak dobra jak ty... Ulecz swoje rany i wracaj do treningów.'' ''- Tak jest, Sensei. -'' odparł Shane i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia. Krion jednak schwytał go za ramię. ''- Widzę, że przejmujesz się tą dziewczyną. A nie powinieneś!'' Krion ponownie użył swojej mrocznej magii na Mistrzu Skorpiona. Jego oczy rozbłysnęły dziwnym blaskiem, a on sam wydawałoby się wrócił do pełni sił po wyczerpującej walce. ''- Masz rację Sensei, nie powinienem. -'' odpowiedział Shane i wyszedł z sali tronowej z wzrokiem martwo skierowanym przed siebie. Po jakimś czasie Krion wstał z tronu i przeszedł do podziemi swojej cytadeli. Pracowali tam Jason, Ethan i Will. Wokół pełno było narzędzi i części, a skończone maszyny stały w cieniu, czekając aż ktoś zasiądzie nad ich sterami. Mroczni Ninja poderwali się i pokłonili się swojemu Mistrzowi. ''- Wszystko już gotowe? -'' spytał Władca Smoka. ''- Tak Sensei. Czekamy na rozkazy. -'' odparł Jason. ''- Świetnie. Zaczynamy!!!'' ---- '''W tym samym czasie, archiwum miejskie ''- Oczywiście wszystkie dokumenty których szukamy musiały być na rozpieprzonym regale! -'' krzyknął Eric. ''- To nie nasza wina! -'' wyrwał Josh. ''- To Shane trafił Megan w powietrzu, a ona zaryła w te półkę!'' ''- Wcześniej ty zaryłeś twarzą w podłogę. Patrz, twój ząb! -'' odpowiedziała Ninja Orła. ''- Dobra, dobra, kłótnia nam nic nie da. Bierzemy się do roboty.'' Godziny płynęły powoli, a Ninja cały czas szukali pożądanych dokumentów. Znajdowali wszystkie dokumenty obecne w spisie. Żaden zdawał się być obiektem zainteresowań. Gdyby wszystko było na swoim miejscu, ta mozolna robota skończyłaby się dawno temu. ''- Cholera, to też jest! -'' wykrzyknął Josh. ''- Megan, kontroluj następnym razem upadek, co?'' ''- Eric trzymaj mnie, bo mu ze skrzydła wycedzę!'' ''- Powiedz mi lepiej który to już dokument.'' ''- Przedostatni. Został jeszcze jeden.'' ''- Ale to już koniec. -'' wtrącił się Josh. ''- Ja przewróciłem całą stertę, więc już nic mi nie zostało.'' ''- Mi też! Megan, co to za świstek co go nie ma?'' ''- "Jak Duchy Znalazły Się Wśród Nas". Powiedz, że to jest w kompie.'' ''- Jest! -'' krzyknął radośnie Eric. ''- Tylko co za debil umieścił to na końcu listy. Aha, ja...'' ''- Przydałby się Sensei, żeby odczytać to starożytne pitolenie. -'' rzucił trafnie Josh. ''- To co tam macie? -'' spytał... Tarai pojawiając się jakby znikąd za plecami Ninja, strasząc ich. ''- Przestaniesz to robić! -'' krzyknęła Megan. ''- Moje serce...'' ''- Spokojnie Megan, jestem tu żeby pomóc. Pokażcie mi ten dokument.'' Eric otworzył elektroniczną wersję dokumentu. Sensei już po pierwszym zdaniu zamarł ze strachu. ''- Czyli to prawda. -'' powiedział z załamanym głosem Tarai. ''- Ale co? -'' spytał zaciekawiony Eric. ''- W zapisach Mistrzów Beastjitzu istniała wzmianka, że gdzieś w Ninjago istnieje portal do świata Zwierzęcych Duchów. Ten dokument to potwierdza. To wskazówki, jak go znaleźć.'' ''- Coś jak te wskazówki do znalezienia Ukrytej Świątyni? -'' spytał Josh. ''- Niezupełnie. Ta mapa pokazuje gdzie znaleźć przedmioty potrzebne do odkrycia portalu. A Krion wie to dłużej niż my. Co oznacza, że musimy się rozdzielić w poszukiwaniach.'' ''- Ale Sensei, nawet jeśli się rozdzielimy, to nie dogonimy Mrocznych Ninja na piechotę. -'' zauważyła Megan. ''- Zgadza się. Dlatego właśnie dziś poznacie kolejną zaletę Duchów. -'' zaczął opowiadać zachęcająco Tarai. ''- Zapewne słyszeliście o Złotych Broniach Spinjitzu i ich możliwości w zmianę w pojazd. Cóż, wasze bronie mają taka samą możliwość. Niestety nie twoja Eric, jeszcze nie opanowałeś Kontroli Ducha.'' ''- Szlag! -'' przerwał Senseiowi Ninja Lwa. ''- Wracając: przekierujcie moc Duchów do swojej broni i pomyślcie, jak szybko chcielibyście się dostać w pożądane miejsce. Duchy spełnią wasze zachcianki.'' Megan i Josh wyjęli swoje bronie i oddali im całą moc Duchów. Orli Topór wyrwał się z rąk Megan i zawisł w powietrzu, natomiast Goryli Młot upadł na ziemię i stał się tak ciężki że nie sposób było go podnieść. Bronie zajaśniały blaskiem i Topór zmienił się w lotnię, a Młot w czterokołowca. Ninja uruchomili swoje maszyny i byli gotowi do drogi. ''- Megan, ty polecisz do Wąwozu Zdradliwego Szeptu. Tam znajduje się jedna ze wskazówek. -'' zaczął wydawać polecenia Tarai. ''- Josh, ty udasz się do Kryształowej Bramy. Już, ruszajcie, szkoda czasu!'' Ninja rozdzielili się w poszukiwaniu przedmiotów. Eric podszedł do Senseia i zapytał: ''- Sensei, co ja mam robić?'' ''- Zostajesz tutaj.'' ''- Co, ale dlaczego?'' ''- Bo mamy robotę.'' Zaraz po tych słowach miasto spowiły ciemne chmury. Na wprost Tara'iemu i jego uczniowi wyjechał potężny wóz opancerzony. Swoim wyglądem przypominał hybrydę Krokodyla, Nosorożca i Nietoperza. Sensei wymownie spojrzał na Erica. ''- Gotowy?'' ''- Gotowy!'' Rozdział 7 Z pojazdu wysiedli Krion, Shane i Jason. Mimo braku dwóch wojowników, mieli ogromną przewagę nad Ericiem i jego nauczycielem. Mistrz Smoka popatrzył na dwójkę swoich przeciwników. ''- Więc to jest obrona tego miasta? Pójdzie łatwiej niż się spodziewałem.'' - powiedział dumnie Krion. ''- Czasem dziesiątka zatrzyma całą armię.''- odparł chłodno Tarai. ''- A was jest o jednego więcej, więc szanse są wyrównane.'' ''- Gdyby nie to, że jesteś Senseiem i masz brodę, doczepiłbym się twoich słów.'' - wtrącił Eric. ''- Fakt, jeden to może nieznaczna przewaga, ale nie w sytuacji, gdy moi uczniowie potrafią to!'' Po słowach Kriona Shane'a i Jasona otoczyła energia ich Duchów. Było jej jednak znacznie więcej niż ostatnim razem. Zaczęła ona otaczać ciała młodych wojowników. W końcowej fazie przyjęła postaci humanoidalnych zwierząt. Gdy obłoki energii opadły, oczom Tarai'ego i jego ucznia ukazał się najgorszy możliwy scenariusz - Klan Cienia opanował Zjednoczenie z Duchem. Jason przyjął postać czarnego Krokodyla, którego ślepia świeciły się na fioletowo. Shane za to stał się czerwonym Skorpionem, z oczami połyskującymi na pomarańczowo. ''- Jest źle?'' - spytał Eric, poniekąd znając odpowiedź. ''- A umiesz tak jak oni?'' - odpowiedział mu Sensei. ''- Nie...'' ''- Więc jest bardzo źle...'' Jason i Shane ruszyli do ataku. Tarai zajął się swoim byłym uczniem a Eric postanowił zająć się Krokodylem. Krion tymczasem bacznie obserwował swoich uczniów w walce. ''- Eric, w tej formie nie mogą mówić. Wykorzystaj to, że cię nie zdekoncentrują.'' - udzielał porad w walce Tarai. ''- Jeden plus zaistniałej sytuacji.'' - stwierdził Ninja Lwa. Shane w formie Zjednoczenia atakował wściekle ogonem i szczypcami. Sensei jednak wydawał się niewzruszony jego atakami i zręcznie ich unikał. Shane'a wyraźnie doprowadzało to do szału. Zapomniał, że walczy ze swoim byłym nauczycielem, który znał go na wylot. Każdy cios, kopnięcie. Po długim unikaniu Tarai uznał że czas zaatakować. Gdy Skorpion uderzył ogonem, Sensei złapał go i dosłownie wykręcił. Jako że Shane nie mógł mówić, wydał z siebie jedynie dźwięk który przypominał wycie z bólu. Następnie Tarai obrócił go i zaczął zadawać ciosy i pięścią i laską. Shane jednak w pewnym momencie złapał laskę Senseia i odrzucił daleko. ''- Pozbawiasz staruszka laski? Twój błąd...'' - stwierdził Tarai. Brak oręża sprawił, że Sensei był jeszcze szybszy. Nawet Zjednoczenie z Duchem nie pozwoliło Shane'owi na kontratak. Były nauczyciel najwyraźniej postanowił ukarać Mistrza Skorpiona za zdradę. Wymierzał ciosy raz na korpus, raz na głowę. Po gradzie uderzeń posłał Shane'a na ziemię potężnym kopnięciem. Ten natychmiast się podniósł, wydał z siebie przerażający ryk i z powrotem ruszył na Senseia, próbując zranić go szczypcami. Tym razem udało mu się go chwycić. Już próbował zaatakować ogonem, ale Sensei w ostatniej chwili uderzył w dodatkową kończynę, zmieniając tor ciosu. Nieco gorzej radził sobie Eric. Nowicjusz z trudem blokował ciosy doświadczonego Jasona, który dzierżył potęgę Zjednoczenia. Mistrz Krokodyla od razu zaczął zaciekle atakować swoimi szczękami. Był tak szybki, że parę razy udało mu się zranić Erica w ręce. Prawdopodobnie siła ugryzienia jest tak duża, że mogłaby pozbawić młodego Ninja ręki. Jason nagle złapał ogonem za nogi Erica i podniósł go do góry. Zaczął zadawać mu bezlitosne ciosy na tułów. Sensei Tarai widząc kłopoty ucznia pospieszył mu na pomoc. W mgnieniu oka przeskoczył w stronę Jasona i potężnym prawym prostym zamroczył Krokodyla, a ten wypuścił Erica. ''- Jason jest silniejszy. Ja się nim zajmę, ty bierz Shane'a'' - polecił uczniowi Sensei. ''- Oczywiście...'' - odparł plując krwią Eric. ---- W tym samym czasie, droga do Kryształowej Bramy. Josh pędził na swoim czterokołowcu poprzez drogi usiane kryształami. I najwyraźniej bardzo mu się to podobało. Wiedział jednak, że nie ma czasu do stracenia. ''- Ładnie tu. Cholera, że też nie mogę skontaktować się z nikim. Jadę i jadę i końca nie widać. Goryl, może ty mi dotrzymasz towarzystwa?'' Wtedy też na radarze pojazdu pojawiła się twarz Goryla, która wymownie dała znać Joshowi, że jest zajęta utrzymaniem czterokołowca w jednym kawałku. ''- Dobra, rozumiem. Mogłeś chociaż radio dać. Teraz sam będę śpiewał. A ty masz wała do powiedzenia!'' Goryl jedynie przewrócił oczami. Wiedział co się szykuje. ''- WHAT THE F*CK?!'' - nagle krzyknął Josh. Nie było ku temu powodu do podziwu. Gonił go czarny Nosorożec. Na dwóch nogach i z ogromną zbroją, służącą pewnie do taranowania. ''- Myślałem że te skurczybyki są grube i powolne! Goryl, wyciśnij z tej maszyny ile możesz! Nie chce skończyć jako obiad dla tego typa!'' Nosorożec zbliżał się niebezpiecznie. Wtedy Josh zauważył, że tak naprawdę to Will, uczeń Kriona. Zrozumiał też że to Zjednoczenie z Duchem. ''- Aaa, czyli to się nie uchowało na tych wszystkich kryształach. Kurna, wystraszyłem się tego przydupasa. Co za wstyd. Goryl, nie mów nikomu, jasne...'' Josh obrócił się o 180 stopni i zaczął jechać na wstecznym. Odpalił w stronę Nosorożca rakiety. Pierwsza salwa niestety minęła wroga. Josh zabluźnił i wystrzelił kolejne. Te jednak uderzyły w wielki kryształ i przewróciły go, zagradzając drogę Willowi. ''- Hahaha, i co kmiocie? Pierwszy zdobędę... to co mam zdobyć.'' Ninja Goryla zatrzymał się przed Kryształową Bramą. Czterokołowiec z powrotem zmienił się w Goryli Młot. Tak naprawdę Brama była wejściem do kopalni kryształów. Przynajmniej teraz to jest kopalnia. Kiedyś był to nietknięty ludzką ręką cud natury. ''- Ciekawe co za śmieszek ukrył kryształ w kopalni kryształów?! Zabije jak znajdę.'' Josh miał zamiar zejść do kopalni, lecz usłyszał za sobą przerażający ryk. To Will szarżował na niego na pełnej prędkości. Nie było czasu na unik. Nosorożec staranował go i obaj polecieli na dół. Upadek z takiej wysokości boli. Bardzo boli... ''- Aaaaał, dlaczego zawsze ja na dole...'' - wypowiedział Josh w bólu. Gdy wstał, widział już Willa gotowego do walki. ''- No dobra, załatwmy to. Chcę już mieć to za sobą i żeby jakaś seksowna pielęgniarka zrobiła mi okłady.'' ---- Megan przemierzała przestworza, zmierzając do Wąwozu Zdradliwego Szeptu. Ona nie miała problemu z komunikacją ze swoim Duchem. ''- Słyszałam o tym miejscu. Wiatr wydaje dźwięki podobne do szeptów. Tyle ze te szeptu sprawiają że ludzie się gubią. Orzełku, dam radę?'' - spytała z nadzieją Ninja. Orzeł na mini komputerze wyświetlił pocieszający napis. Wtedy też usłyszeli za sobą pisk. Ją też ścigał uczeń Kriona. Ethan także opanował Zjednoczenie. Megan postanowiła czym prędzej wznieść lot, aby ukryć się w chmurach. Tym samym zapędziła Nietoperza w pułapkę. Ethan zagubił się w obłokach, a wtedy Ninja Orła zadała mu cios jednym ze skrzydeł lotni. Stracił równowagę i zaczął spadać. Jednak atak nie był aż tak silny, więc utrzymał się w powietrzu. Zirytowało to Megan. ''- Mam pewien pomysł. Musisz mi zaufać i na chwilę oddać Topór.'' - zwróciła się Megan do swojego Ducha. Ninja Orła wzniosła się, po czym zaczęła spadać prosto na Ethana. Nieświadomy kolejnej zasadzki przyspieszył lot. Wtedy Megan zmieniła lotnię z powrotem w Topór i z całej siły uderzyła nim Nietoperza. Ten nieprzytomny zaczął spadać. ''- Nie no, nie zostawię go tak.'' - pomyślała Ninja. C.D.N Kategoria:Ackar29175 Kategoria:Zwierzęca Siła Kategoria:Opowieści